Callie
Callie is an Enchanted Mortal in Hawaii. Overview Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady named Calantha, but everyone made fun of her name so she had everyone call her Callie. She was the apple of everyone's eyes... Miss Congeniality. She was smart and very attractive and became the captain of the varsity cheerleading team when she was only a sophomore. She was the top of her class in almost everything. Everyone thought she had the potential to be a model or even a movie star. Her parents knew Calantha could get into the very best colleges and become whatever she wanted to be, and supported her thoughts of going to the mainland to study education. But then Callie got a new friend. She first met him as she waitressed at Hawai'ian Naniloa on Hilo Bay. He was very attractive and had this presence about him. Thus, when he approached her and asked if she would consider taking a walk with him, she agreed. Walking along the streets of Hilo, he told her about the Kithain and how they were gods. He then gave her a small coral band as a token of his affection. Accepting the gift, she became enchanted. Now the star of the high school cheerleading squad serves in the freehold as one of Prince Yrtalien's favorites. Image Callie is an extremely attractive young woman with long, thick, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her frame leans to an athletic build, while she carries herself with the grace and poise of a model. She is dressed in a white bikini top, showing off her deep tan, and a long, flowing skirt made out of thin gauze. She always has a fresh flower in her hair and around her ankle. She wears a thin coral band on her right finger that contains Glamour from Prince Yrtalien. The small pin she wears on her skirt contains Glamour from Glynnis. Personal Prince Yrtalien is just that: Callie's prince, but in the last few days he has been frightening her. She has been having horrible nightmares, but he always seems to be right there when she wakes up. Usually modest, she isn't quite sure about her new style of dress, though it does show off her figure to the best view. Yrtalien has seemed more intimidating, even though she knows she loves him. Glynnis has been nice to her, which she finds odd since it is obvious that she is Yrtalien's current Kithain girlfriend. Callie is intimidated by all of the magic that is being thrown around the freehold and consequently doesn't talk much at all, unless spoken to first. Callie is seen as just another part of the scenery. Yrtalien treats her with consideration and respect and keeps her around during the most important meetings. She spent many of her nights with him, at least at first. She understands that he has important guests to take care of within the house. Callie is aware that he wears a strange black gem around his neck at all times, never taking it off. She knows he keeps a journal in his desk drawer in his room, in which he writes daily. She knows the library contains a lot of information, but there is a book that Yrtalien took out of the library and hid in his room. The title had something to do with eyes. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 120-121. Category:Mortal (WOD) Category:Enchanted (CTD)